


even after all this time, it's you and me

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, One Shot, Protective Scott, SCott is an idiot, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, canton, tessa is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Scott closes himself off, Tessa gets fed up and goes to explore the world and its possibility by herself. Mistakes are made, but in the end, only one person will be there to catch her.





	even after all this time, it's you and me

**Author's Note:**

> My multi chapter is going nicely, just needed a break from writing it. So here it is. 
> 
> just a reminder, that english is not my mother tongue, i don't beta my work so there is probably tons of mistakes, just let me know.

Wake up, get ready, grab a banana, wait for Scott, stretch, warm up, train, break time, train some more, stretch, shower, get ready, drive to school, study, eat lunch, train again, go home, eat dinner, sleep and repeat.

 

That’s how sixteen-years-old-Tessa was living her life. She didn’t have time for hobbies, friends or even boyfriends. All she cared about was skating and the Olympics. Tessa and Scott didn't move to another country at the age of 14 and 16 for nothing. She wanted to win and she was ready to sacrifice everything in order to get there. 

 

Lately, Scott had been partying a lot and was less and less focused on their routines, and by consequences her. She had no idea how to get him back, to reclaim their friendship and complicity. They had been friends for her forever, she didn’t remember her life without him so how was she supposed to start living without him now?

 

Days turned into weeks, and Tessa and Scott had not connected properly since then. She still had no idea how and why and she had too much pride in her to go out there and ask him. Scott had always been the most emotional of the two, but also the most secretive of the pair. He could go weeks, months before letting her know what had been going on in his life. She was used to it, but it was usually about other people, never about her.

 

Without the support she had back at home in her sister, her mom and without the support of Scott, Tessa Virtue lost herself. Her days went from being overly organised, knowing what she would do every minute of every day to not knowing what to do anymore. It was their week off from training, she had all that free time, and nobody to spend her time with. She would usually spend her time with Scott, goofing around town and discovering everything there is to discover.

 

Tessa decided to form friendship with her classmates, going on group study and hanging out with the girls she liked best out there. It was not as bad as she thought it would be, but it was certainly not what she had with her best friend. She went to lots of parties, getting wasted for the first time, getting her first kiss while being drunk and sometimes being manhandled. She always stopped it when guys tried to go too far and she wasn’t ready for this. Their week off had been finished for some time now, but Tessa kept her behaviour as it was. She didn’t care anymore, she had friends now. Friends that wanted to spend time with her, and made her laugh and more importantly made her forget about the entire fiasco that was her life.

 

Their skating suffered from her behaviour, working on sequences while hungover was not funny, being late on a daily basis was driving Scott crazy, but they weren’t friends anymore. They were skating partners. She finally realised what the others skaters were talking about when they said their partnership was purely based on their skating and nothing else. For so long, Tessa had thought their friendship was more than their skating, more than just the copious amount of time they spent together. She didn’t remember her life without him, dammit. But it seems that she would have to finish her life without him.

 

Partying became the biggest part of her life, skating got downgraded to third, because she had taken her study more seriously than skating. Scott and she weren’t spending anytime together anymore. She would get to the rink, skate with him, touch him only when she had to and leave to go to school. They hadn’t exchanged a normal conversation in over six months by now but when Tessa got sick at a party, after drinking too many shots and spending an suspicious amount of time in a closet with a guy, the one getting to a party he wasn’t invited, where he didn’t know anyone for her, was Scott Patrick Moir, the boy she had met when she was 7 years old, skating partner and best friend. He was the one, picking her up from the floor of the bathroom, blabbering no sense into his ear, head lolling on his shoulder.

 

"Scott? " His smell was all around her, the familiarity of his smell, his skin on her forehead and the fact that he had come to get her made her cry, before she had any chances to understand what was going on. Tears were running down her cheeks, while he walked down the stairs, out of the house and into his car where he sat her on the passenger seat. " Scott.. I’m so sorry." Black tear streaks were on her cheeks, her lips reds from the kiss, surely and purple marks at some places and lipstick smeared around. She had what looked like hickeys on the column on her neck and some teeth mark as well which angered him. He had no right to be mad at her for getting out there and playing around, but he could be mad at her for doing it in the worst possible way. She could not mess with their skating, their friendship, her life like this. She deserved so much more than some random guy who was after another conquest. " Tessa, what were you thinking? It’s not you."

 

Scott ran around the car, got into the car and turned on the engine. They got to her host family house and Tessa was about to get out of the car when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around, looked up and waited for Scott to talk, finally talk to her. "I’m sorry for the way I shut you down, I’m sorry for the way our friendship suffered from my own idiocy. You’re my best friend and I would do anything for you, Tutu." She reached out, looping her arms around his neck. " I’m sorry, too. I was so lost without you. " She pressed her face into the crook between his shoulder and neck, her crook. “I was so lost, I had lost you, and skating wasn’t the same, and then I got myself into this mess, but it made me forget about us, the skating and i got involved with guys, and it started to get out of hands, but I couldn’t stop because if I had to focus on those problems, I didn’t have to think about you.“

 

Scott pulled her into his laps, folding his arms around her waist, and stroking the length of her back, giving her the time she needed to calm herself down. “Tess.. It’s fine, I’m always gonna be here, always.” She nodded against his chest, holding him closer. “Why were you crying over there? what happened?” She sniffle and shook her head slightly, as if she didn’t want to tell him. “Scotty..” Scott’s attention perked up, it became really rare for her to call him scotty anymore unless she has something bad to tell him, and was trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hands. “Tutu, it’s just me. You can tell me everything.” Pushing herself out of his embrace, she looked at him and pressed her forehead to his. “Can we go to your place? I’ll tell you everything, but I don’t want to be alone or here afterwards..” Scott was nodding before she had even finished talking. She moved back to her seat and not even a minute later, they were on the road to his house.

 

Being older and more independent that she was, and also her parents didn’t allow her to have her place, she was forced to stay in a host family but it was okay, she wasn’t spending much time there anyway and even when she wasn’t at school or at practice, she was either at Scott’s place or exploring the city. Once there, she walked to the door and use her spare key to let herself in, holding the door open for Scott, who saluted her to make her laugh, which promptly worked. Happy to hear this sound once more, Scott just walked up to her and enveloped her into his arms, buried his face in her neck and breathed her in, simply enjoying to have his best friend, his Tessa back.

 

Tessa, surprised by this affection, looped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder. She would need all of his support and love if she wanted to let him know what had happen in the few months they hadn’t talked. She pushed him back gently, moving to his bed and promptly let herself fall back on it, immediately snuggling into his pillow, breathing his smell. She watched him, dropped his jacket on the chair and grabbed her a glass of water, and some Advil for her head, which she took gladly. Mentioning for her to move back to give him space to lie with her, he get into position, letting her use him as her pillow. They have been doing this for as long as they could both remember, it was just easier to hug when laying down and with all the travels, hotel rooms and such they have been through, they have found themselves in this same position a lot in the past.

 

“You have to promise, you won’t get mad, and you’ll hold me if I start crying.” She felt him nod and press a kiss to the top of her head. “Okay, then here we go..” Tessa started to tell him about the parties, the girls and this guy that always so nice at first, but turned out to be such a dickhead. She told him about her first drink, she felt him tense up when she talked about her first kiss, her first real crush — she didn’t mention the fact that her real first crush was the man she was currently using as a pillow. She told him about the way Ben started to act differently with him, as if he wanted to direct her or use her, she wasn’t sure. The tears started to fall and as promised, Scott held her, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head. “one time, we went on a date, and I hated it, Scott.. He wouldn’t listen to me when I said no or when I asked to be more gentle or not leave any marks because we had a competition coming up..” His arms squeezed her closer to his chest, fingers now playing with her hair. He had always knew what to do to make her feel better, no matter the situation. “But he realised he wouldn’t get what he wanted from me, her simply went to the party and yell that the “prude and perfect Tessa Virtue had sucked him off, and that I had surpassed the rumours and expectation about me” and it was the worst, Scott.” Chocking on her words, she turned herself closer to him, hiding, blocking the world out. She moved her arms to snake around his neck, she was practically laying on top of him. “I never ever once done anything with anyone. He was my first kiss, and the asshole that started the entire rumour thing.” Never in her life, Tessa would said those things to anyone, but it was Scott and Scott knew her better than she knew herself. “I know, Tutu, I believe you. It’s gonna be okay.”She nodded, pressing a kiss to the skin on his neck, a tiny smile growing on her lips when he kissed her forehead back and squeezed back. “It’s always gonna be us, kiddo. You know that, right?” She looked up, and smiled. Even if they hadn’t talked in the past months, Tessa had never doubted him, not really, even if at some point she hated him, and the fact that they couldn’t fix them, but in the deep end, Scott had always been her biggest supporter and anchor. “I know, it’s us agains the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any plot, you want me to write, or at least try, you know where is the comment box ;)


End file.
